Shinobi in The Afterlife World
by kirito uzumaki
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke harus tewas karena menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menyegel Kaguya. Setelah tewas mereka terjebak di dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui…( ga pandai bikin summary )
1. Chapter 1

Yoo minna saya kembali dengan fanfic baru yang berjudul Shinobi in The Afterlife World

Disclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto ), Angel Beast! ( Jun Maeda )

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, ETC

Rate : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Typo, ide pasaran, bikin sakit mata, Rinnegan naru, god!like naru, Dark!Kanade

Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke harus tewas karena menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menyegel Kaguya. Setelah tewas mereka terjebak di dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui…( ga pandai bikin summary )

Keterangan :

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

" **Monster talking"**

' **Monster thinking'**

 **JUTSU**

 **Peringatan Keras! = Jika anda tidak suka,lebih baik tekan tombol "Back"/"Close" dari layar Smartphone/PC anda karena dapat menimbulkan "Flame" yang menyebabkan dosa anda bertambah karena menghina karya orang...**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Shinobi in The Afterlife World**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ugh… Kenapa kepalaku terasa ingin pecah" gumam seseorang yang memiliki rambut blonde bernama Naruto Uzumaki

"Dobe apa kau sudah sadar ? " Tanya orang berambut raven berbentuk pantat ayam bernama Sasuke uchiha

"Ya, teme apa kau tau kita berada di mana ?" balas sekaligus bertanya kepada sasuke

"Tidak, aku tidak tau kita berada dimana, yang pasti kita bukan berada di elemental nation"jawab sasuke

"Jadi kalian sudah sadar, selamat datang di Shindan Tamakura Sensen ( Tim Orang Mati )dengan keberadaan kalian di sini berarti kalian sudah tewas" suara seseorang menginterupsi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mereka pun menoleh kesamping , dan mereka pun melihat seorang perempuan berambut magenta-purpel dan iris mata berwarna hijau, bando purple dengan pita mint tergantung disisi kanan kepalanya, dia memakai seragam pelaut fuku berkerah biru dan rok biru pendek dengan kaus kaki/stoking berwarna hitam khusus perempuan, serta memegang senjata yang menurut mereka aneh

"Ano, kalau boleh tau siapa kau dan dimana ini ?" Tanya Naruto kepada perempuan tersebut dengan sopan

"perkenalkan namaku Nakamura Yuri, dan sekarang kalian berada dikehidupan setelah mati. Aku tau ini mendadak, tapi apa kau mau bergabung ? walaupun nama tim ini sering berubah-ubah. Awalnya nama kelompok ini adalah Shindan Sekai Sensen ( Tim Dunia Kematian ), tapi kalau disebut Shindan Sekai Sensen terdengar seperti orang yang pasrah akan kematian…"ujar yuri "oleh karena itu nama tim ini sering berubah-ubah dan belum pasti, dan untuk saat ini namanya Shindan Tamakura Sensen. Sebelum itu, bernama Ikita Kokojiga Sensen ( Tim Tempatku Bukan Disini ) akhirnya menjadi bahan lelucon dan langsung di ganti" mendengar penjelasan Yuri, Naruto dan Sasuke seperti orang bodoh

"Oi! Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri kalian kepada ku" ujar yuri setelah melihat wajah bodoh naruto, dan sasuke.

"Ohh iya, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan sebelahku bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Kami adalah ninja" jawab Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan cengiran khasnya dan Sasuke hanya mengucapkan "hn" saja. 'ninja ya berarti sama seperti Shiina-san' batin Yuri

"Apa maksudmu bergabung ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah temboknya

"Masksudku kau mau bergabung dengan Shindan Tamakura Sensen ? " ucap yuri sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan

"kalau itu biar kami pikirkan terlebih dahulu, lalu kau sedang membidik apa ?" ucap Sasuke datar. Lalu mereka melihat seorang gadis pendek, gadis tersebut seperti orang yang kebingungan

"kenapa kau membidik gadis tersebut ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih setia dengan ucapan datarnya

"Gadis yang sedang ku bidik adalah tenshi"ucap yuri sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke."Dan kau jika tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau akan di tiadakan. Satu lagi perbaikilah sikap kalian!" ucap Yuri tak kalah datar dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto hanya memperhatikan kearah gadis tersebut atau disebut tenshi

"Ditiadakan ? oleh siapa ? dan apa maksudmu perbaiki sikap ?" Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya angkat bicara lagi

"Tentu saja oleh Kami-Sama, dan ikutlah berperang !" kata Yuri

Setelah mendengar kata perang sikap Naruto langsung berubah, Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto yang tidak menyukai peperangan, langsung bertanya " Apa maksudmu berperang dan melawan apa ?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"tidak usah seserius itu Sasuke, Naruto. Maksud dari perang ini adalah melenyapkan Tenshi. Dan musuh kita adalah dia" ucap Yuri datar sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan

"kenapa kalian harus berperang ?, kenapa tidak berdamai saja ? Karena hidup damai itu kan indah" ucap Sasuke

Naruto dan Yuri terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Sasuke. "Shindan Tamakura Sensen berbeda pendapat dengan Tenshi " jawab yuri santai

"Maaf, tapi aku akan menyapanya " ucap Naruto datar

"Apa kau sudah gila ? Dimana pikiranmu hah ?..." teriak yuri Marah. "Yang ada kau akan di tikam oleh nya seperti salah satu anggota Shindan Tamakura Sensen yang bernama Otonashi! Dan untuk apa kau mendekatinya ?" Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Yuri

"Yuri, aku ini ninja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kepada aku…"

"Dan aku juga kuat!" balas Naruto

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar suara orang yang sedang berlari,"OI! YURI! BAGAIMANA ORANG BARU YANG MAU MASUK ITU ?" teriak pria yang baru saja datang, ia memiliki warna rambut merah anggur, dan untuk pakaian dia memakai pakaian polo shirt lengan panjang putih dan mantel coklat pasir dan celana hitam panjang, dan membawa senjata

"karena kami kekurangan orang, kami bisa menerima siapa saja walaupun itu monster " ujar lelaki itu lagi, Yuri hanya sweatdrop sambil menepuk kepalanya saja.

"kau sudah merusak wibawa ku" gumam Yuri

"Aku akan pergi ke sana" ucap Naruto. Ia dengan santai bejalan kearah tengah lapangan itu ada Tenshi

"Aah! AKU GAGAL MENARIK PERHATIANNYA!" teriak yuri panic

"Entah perasaanku saja atau bukan, sepertinya dia akan di tikam sepertimu Otonashi waktu pertama kali datang ke dunia ini… " ujar Yuri pada orang berambut merah-anggur

"yahh,seperti De Javu saja. Walaupun dia seorang ninja, dia tetap memiliki kelemahan" ujar yuri lagi

"APA! Jadi kau dan dia seorang ninja ?" Pria berambut merah-anggur itu pun kaget. Karena aka nada ninja lagi di organisasinya

"tenang saja Naruto tidak akan kalah dengan mudah " ucap Sasuke

"Kita lihat saja dia " ucap yuri yang sudah tenang

With Naruto…

Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga sekolah, ia sungguh penasaran kenapa gadis pemurung seperti dia bisa sampai di musuhi. Suasana siang ini cukup sepi,hanya beberapa orang saja yang berlalu-lalang. Yah mungkin karena saat ini sekolah libur, naruto terus berjalan dengan tenang

'Aku tidak mengerti keadaannya. Apa-apaan sih, dia ?' batin naruto

"kurama, apa kau merasakan emosi negative darinya ?"ucap naruto kepada kurama/kyubi melalui telepati

" **Tidak aku tidak merasakan emosi negative darinya, tetapi kau harus berhati-hati kepdanya" balas kurama**

"ya, aku akan berhati-hati kepadanya , lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah meremehkan musuhku" Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya

Akhirnya dia sampai di tengah lapangan sekolah ini. Untuk seorang gadis bisa dibilang tingginya pendek. Dia mengenakkan pakaian sekolahan standard berlengan panjang dibalut rok pendek selutut, mata berwarna kuning emas, dan rambut berwarna perak serta memakai ikat rambut berwarna biru

"ano, permisi…" ucap naruto sopan , "Selamat siang, kau tadi kami bidik…"

"Aku mau bertanya , apa kau tenshi atau sejenisnya ?" gadis tersebut hanya memiringkan kepala dengan wajah datarnya. " aku bukan Tenshi" jawab gadis itu datar

Naruto mendesah lega," ahh… ternyata kau bukan tenshi "

"mungkin aku akan kembali ke mereka, dan bergabung agar tidak di lenyapkan" ucap Naruto lemas

 **Hand Sonic Version 2**

Lalu munculah sebuah pedang panjang di kedua tangan gadis itu.

Merasakan ada bahaya naruto melompat tinggi tetapi karena gadis tersebut telah menggunakan harmonic naruto pun tertusuk tepat di jantungnya 'Sial, ternyata aku bukan abadi ya..'batin naruto

Kemudian Sasuke menyerang gadis itu secara brutal, hingga akhirnya gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu

"Ini dimana ? ohh iya, aku di tikam oleh gadis itu " Naruto langsung bangun dan dengan cepat ia meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya " ahh, syukurlah aku masih hidup " kemudian ia melihat ke kiri-kanan untuk mecari pakaiannya, lalu ia melihat Sasuke sedang berada dekat pintu

"Oii teme, apa kau melihat pakaianku ? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Pakaianmu sudah ku buang, karena di pakaianmu bersimpah darah, dan karena kita sekarang anggota Shindan Tamakura Sensen jadi kita harus memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang lain"ucap Sasuke Panjang lebar sambil memberikan baju polo berwarna putih, jaket berwarna coklat pasir gurun, dan celana berwarna hitam,sedangkan naruto hanya menerima seragam tersebut

"Oii dobe, apa kau mengerti perkataanku ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya aku mengerti maksudmu," balas Naruto

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi mencari yang lain" ucap Sasuke datar, sedangkan naruto hanya ber'hn'ria, Naruto pun segera mengenakan baju yang di berikan

SREK! BRAK!

Suara pintu di buka dengan keras hingga membuat kedua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan kearah orang yang berada di pintu, orang tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dan membawa kapak besar

"Oii kalian, beraninya kalian menghina Yurippe…" ucap orang misterius itu "Padahal kami menyambut kalian dengan baik" lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan kapak tersebut kearah Naruto

"APA-APAAN KAU INI BERANINYA KAU MENGARAHKAN SENJATA INI KEARAH KU" Teriak Naruto kepada orang itu karena dia berani mengarahkan kapak itu ke dianya

"KAU INGIN MATI LAGI YA..?"teriak orang itu

"Bukankan kita sudah mati" Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Baiklah kalau begitu 100 Kali mati mati mati mati mati…" ucap orang itu sambil menayunkan kapak itu ke Naruto

Dengan mudah Naruto menahan setiap serangan itu

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara besi saling beradu karena baik Naruto mau pun orang itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah

Skip time satu jam kemudian…

"Hah… kau lumayan…hah… juga anggota baru…hah.." ucap orang itu dengan nada kelelahan

"Kau juga…hah…lumayan…hah…" jawab Naruto yang juga kelelahan

"Apa kalian sudah selesai ?" ucap Sasuke yang semenjak pertarungan itu hanya diam

" Ya,baiklah kita akan dansa lain waktu, dan perkenalkan namaku Noda " ucap Noda sambil meninggalkan tempat itu

" Ya " jawab Naruto " Sasuke kita akan mencari mereka di mana ?" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu mereka berada di mana…" jawab sasuke santai

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Sasuke ' Kenapa dia jadi bodoh begini ?' batin Naruto

"Dan kenapa kau tidak menanyakan mereka berada dimana kepada Noda-san ?"ucap Sasuke datar

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan itu kepada-nya ?" jawab Naruto frustasi

"Karena kau DOBE " Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menekankan kata DOBE

DONG

Naruto pun punding di pojokan 'Kami-Sama, kenapa aku tidak pernah pintar ?' Batin Naruto

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pundung di pojokan hanya bisa menghela nafas karena kelakuan naruto

"Naruto lebih baik kita mencari mereka" usul Sasuke

"Yosh… ayo kita mencari mereka" ucap Naruto semangat

Mereka pun mencari anggota Sindan Tamakura Sensen, tetapi setelah berusaha mereka tidak menemukan salah satu anggota Shindan Tamakura Sensen, mereka akhirnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah

Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah, saat mereka ingin membuka pintu tiba-tiba ada palu raksasa dengan insting seorang ninja mereka dapat menghindari palu tersebut, dan pintu itu pun terbuka menampakan orang yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu

"bagaimana kalau Shine no wa Omaeda Sensen ( Tim kau yang akan mati ) ?" Seru pria yang membawa Shirayasa

"Baka, kau ingin membunuhku ? Dan coba dengar kalau aku yang mengatakan Shine no Owaeda Sensen. " ucap Yuri sinis

"wah, kau benar. Kedengarannya kau ingin membunuhku " ucap pria itu lagi

"Apa tidak ada punya usul yang lebih baik lagi ?" ucap Yuri sambil duduk dengan kaki berada di atas.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Shou Matou Sensen ( Pasukan Pengepung Kehidupan ) ?" ucap pria berambut biru

"Kau dapat dari mana ?" ucap Yuri

"Bagaimana kalau ini ? Kesshitai Sensen ( Pasukan Bunuh Diri )" ucap pria berbadan besar

"Kedengarannya seperti kau mau mati" balas Yuri sinis

"Zettai Zetsumei Sensen ( Pasukan Kematian Mutlak )" ucap perempuan merah muda

"Kita belum mati" ucap Yuri sinis lagi

"Kalau 'Muteki Kankai' ( Angkatan bersenjata keras hati )" ujar pria

"Mana Sensen-nya ?" lagi-lagi yuri berucap sinis

"Kyokkyuusai Sentai ( Pasukan Tak Terduga )" ujar pria membawa Shirayasa

"Mau kupukul ?" lagi,lagi,dan lagi Yuri berucap sinis

"Wright Kyoudai ( Wright Bersaudara,Pencipta Pesawat )"seru pria berambut biru

"Pukul !..." ucap yuri marah "Akhirnya harus ada sensen-nya, itu harus ada karena kita pasukan terdepan dalam perang ini. Apa tidak ada nama yang cocok ?"

"Lihat, apakah mereka orang baru itu ?" ucap pria , sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dimana di situ ada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai ?" seru Yuri "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian melewati palu raksasa itu ?"

"Ya, mungkin itu salah satu kehebatan kami sebagai ninja" ucap Naruto sombong

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang mendiskusikan apa ?" Tanya Sasuke datar

'Kenapa cara bicara pria itu mirip dengan Shiina' batin semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut kecuali Naruto dan Yuri

"Yoo, minna bagaimana dengan anggota baru it…. KAU ?" ucap pria misterius terkejut

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto ( Masashi Kishimoto ), Angel Beast! ( Jun Maeda )

Genre : Friendship, Adventure, ETC

Rate : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Typo, ide pasaran, bikin sakit mata, Rinnegan naru, god!like naru, Dark!Kanade

Pair : Naruto x ?, Sasuke x ?

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke harus tewas karena menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menyegel Kaguya. Setelah tewas mereka terjebak di dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui…( ga pandai bikin summary )

Keterangan :

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

" **Monster talking"**

' **Monster thinking'**

 **JUTSU**

 **Peringatan Keras! = Jika anda tidak suka,lebih baik tekan tombol "Back"/"Close" dari layar Smartphone/PC anda karena dapat menimbulkan "Flame" yang menyebabkan dosa anda bertambah karena menghina karya orang...**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Shinobi in The Afterlife World**

Before Chapter

"Ah, kalian sudah sampai ?" seru Yuri "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian melewati palu raksasa itu ?"

"Ya, mungkin itu salah satu kehebatan kami sebagai ninja" ucap Naruto sombong

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang mendiskusikan apa ?" Tanya Sasuke datar

'Kenapa cara bicara pria itu mirip dengan Shiina' batin semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut kecuali Naruto dan Yuri

"Yoo, minna bagaimana dengan anggota baru it…. KAU ?" ucap pria misterius terkejut

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Apa kau Naruto Uzumaki ?" Tanya pria misterius itu

" Ya, dan dari mana kau tau namaku ?" jawab sekaligus bertanya kepadanya

" Sepertinya kau lupa kepadaku… " ucap pria itu miris " Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Nagato Uzumaki, dan aku adalah wakil ketua kelompok ini"

Setelah Nagato memperkenalkan diri, sebagian ingatan Naruto tentangnya saat melawan Pain dan saat pertemuannya dengan Nagato masuk kedalam otaknya

"Aaaakkkh" Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Yuri cemas

"Ya aku baik-baik saja…" jawab naruto dengan nada berat "Apa kau benar Nagato yang mengendalikan ke-6 Pain ?"

'Sepertinya dia ingatannya mulai pulih' batin Nagato senang "Ya, aku yang mengendalikan Pain" sambungnya

Tiba-tiba seseorang membawa kapak besar datang "OI Naruto bagaimana kalau kita berdan-… uuuwah" ucapannya harus terpotong karena iya terlempar keluar oleh sebuah palu raksasa. Sedangkan semua orang hanya sweatdrop 'senjata makan tuan' batin semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Naruto, dan Sasuke

"Oh ya kita belum memperkenalkan diri" ucap pria berambut biru yang sudah pulih dari sweatdropnya

"Ah, kau benar juga, kau sudah mengenalku kan…" ucap Yuri "Dia Hinata-kun, walaupun dia gagah, tapi dia tergolong tidak berguna" sambungnya sambil menunjuk ke pria berambut biru

"Ya… APA MAKSUDNYA ITU ? " teriak Hinata marah karena dibilang bodoh

"Itu Matsushita-kun…" ucap yuri sambil menunjuk ke pria berbadan besar " dia sudah tingkat lima judo…"Sambungnya. ' aku dihiraukan ' batin Hinata sedih

"Salam kenal Naruto Sasuke, panggil aku Matsushita-godan" ucap Matsushita

"Ya, Matsushita-Godan " Jawab Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengucapkan 'Hn'

"Itu Ooyama-kun…" sambung Yuri memperkenalkan pria berbadan pendek "Satu-satu nya kekurangannya adalah kekurangannya…"

"Salam kenal, dan selamat bergabung dengan pasukan ini" ucap ooyama

"Come on, let's dance" seru pria yang kedua matanya di tutup, kepada Sasuke

'Dia mengajakku/Sasuke menari' Batin Sasuke dan Naruto sweardrop

" Dia menyalamimu, semua memanggilnya T.K tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya" ucap yuri memperkenalkan pria tersebut

" Apa tidak apa-apa berteman dengan pria ini ? " Tanya Sasuke kepada

"Orang yang selalu memainkan kacamata-nya, dan terlihat seperti orang pintar ini adalah Takamatsu-kun, tapi sebenarnya bodoh" ucap yuri yang masih memperkenalkan setiap anggotanya

' Aku diabaikan oleh nya ' batin Sasuke sedih sambil pundung di pojokan

Sedangkan semua yang melihat Sasuke punding di pojokan hanya sweatdrop kecuali Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Oiii Yurippe kau belum memperkenalkan diriku" ucap pria yang membawa Shirayasa

"Ohh iya, dia Fujimaki-kun… " sambung memperkenalkan anggotanya " dan tadi yang jatuh bernama Noda "

"Namaku Fujimaki, Prajurit" ucap Fujimaki dengan nada sinis

"Dia bernama Otonashi…"Ucap yuri sambil menunjuk kearah pria berambut Merah-anggur " Dan orang yang selalu berdiri didalam bayangan dan terus mengatakan 'dasar bodoh' bernama Shiina, yang sedang duduk ini bernama Iwasawa, tapi masih banyak lagi anggota yang lain dan sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian walaupun aku sudah tau nama kalian"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke Naruto bersamaan

"dan untuk masuk ke ruangan ini kalian memerlukan sandi" ucap Nagato

"Apa sandinya Nagato ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sandinya adalah 'Kami mo Kotoke mo Tenshi mo nashi ( Dewa dan semacamnya & Malaikat itu tidak ada )

….

….

…

Skip time

Atap Sekolah

"Sekolah yang besar ya ?..." ucap Nagato " Siswanya lebih dari 2000 orang segitu juga terbilang besar dari pada di dunia Shinobi"

"Apa kita apa-apa berada di sini ?" Tanya Naruto

"Selama bukan operasi kita" Jawab Nagato 'aku sedang di permainkan' batin Naruto

"Apa yang sedang kau minum ? dan siapa mereka ?" tunjuk Sasuke kearah kaleng minuman yang sedang di pegang Nagato

"Ini K-Coffee, rasanya enak…" Jawab Nagato "tadi kau bertanya apa ?"

"Siapa mereka ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mereka adalah NPC itulah yang di sebutkan Yuri…" sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto " Naruto kau sedang apa ?"

"Ahh, tadi aku hanya sedang berpikir " jawab naruto

"ternyata kau bisa berpikir juga dobe " Ucap Sasuke menyindir Naruto

"Apa kau bilang TEME " Ucap Naruto sinis sambil menekankan kata 'teme'

"DOBE" ucap Sasuke datar

"TEME" balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi

Sedangkan Nagato hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar hanya karena sebutan 'dobe' dan 'teme'

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" lerai Nagato sambil meningkatkan Killing Intens nya dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke diam "akhirnya kalian diam juga…" senyum Nagato penuh kemenangan "lebih baik kita kembali

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto, Nagato, dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah atau bisa disebut markas SSS

"Sebenarnya seperti apa operasi tim ini ?" Tanya Naruto

"Operasi yang sering dijalankan tim ini adalah Tornado" Jawab Nagato

"Apa kita akan membuat tornado untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini ?" tanya Naruto antusias,sambil membayangkan sekolah ini hancur

"Bukan, baka " Jawab Nagato

"Lalu operasi seperti apa itu ?"Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya

"Kalian akan tahu " Jawab Nagato,

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah atau merkas SSS

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang yang ada diruang kepala sekolah mengalihkan pandangannya

"Baiklah karena semua orang sudah berada disini kita akan memulai rapatnya…" ucap Yuri tegas "Nagato-kun tolong tutup gordennya"

Kemudian ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap dan muncul layar monitor di belkang Yuri

"Baiklah kali ini misi kita adalah…" Ucap Yuri dengan nada menggantung " Operation Tornado "

"Ano, Yuri apa maksud dari operasi ini ?" Tanya Sasuke

Yuri mengacungkan tanganya dan berkata "kita akan mencuri makanan dari murid sekolah ini"

"CUMA MENCURI ITU ?..." Teriak Naruto "Apa untuk ini mereka di beri senjata ?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, dan Otonashi kalian akan di tempatkan dalam kelompok yang menghalangi pergerakan tenshi. Dan target operasi kita adalah kantin" Ucap Yuri memberi perintah kepada kelompoknya.

"Tenang saja kalian ditempatkan di tempatkan ditempat aman, dan untuk lebih jelasnya kalian tanyakan kepada Takamatsu-kun dan Ooyama-kun" Nagato memberi penjelasan kepada Naruto,Sasuke,dan Otonashi

"Hehe tenang saja Naruto, aku akan memberitahukanya kepadamu, Sasuke, dan Otonashi" kata Ooyama sambil tersenyum, dan disampingnya ada Takamatsu, yang sedang sibuk membenarkan letak kaca matanya

"Iwasawa tolong buat pengalihan lagi " ucap Yuri

"Ha'i, Yurippe"

"Yuri boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" tanya Otonashi

"Ya, silahkan " jawab Yuri

"Kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan mereka" ucap Otonashi sambil menunjuk ke Naruto dan Sasuke

"Karena kau dan mereka masih pemula…" Jawab Yuri Singkat. "dan jika kalian melihat tenshi mulailah menyerang, dan jika terdengar suara tembakan kalian harus saling membantu. Kalian mengerti ?" Tanya Yuri

"Ya!" Jawab semua orang yang berada di sana

"Baiklah operasi tornado dimulai sekarang!"

"Ya!"

 **TBC**


End file.
